S'il ne me restait
by deathxkeii
Summary: Je suis une bête enfermée posant constamment des problèmes. Mais réussiront t-ils à me sauver? S’il ne me restait qu’une dernière chance ce serait toi !
1. Chapitre 1 enfermé

« Ce gamin ne doit pas nous échapper, il restera enfermé sans voir une fois le jour. Il est bien trop dangereux pour la population.  
_ Mais comment le cacher à l'hokage ?  
_On lui dira qu'il est mort à cause de Kyûbi.  
_Bien maître. »  
Un nouveau-né venait de faire son apparition au village de Konoha. Deux hommes de petites tailles l'emmènent vers une petite bâtisse lugubre.  
Ce petit garçon se nommait Naruto Uzumaki, mais qu'importe son nom, personne ne le verra.  
Une fois dans la bâtisse, ils se dirigèrent vers la cave où y était posé un berceau, le reste étant vide.  
Brutalement ils posèrent le nouveau-né dans son berceau et déguerpissèrent rapidement.  
Pendant plus de deux heures, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, mais comment peut-il déjà comprendre se qui se passe à son âge ?  
Désormais une seule vie lui est destinée, celle de l'anonymat, des pleures et de la souffrance.  
Dit-on qu'il est dangereux ? Mais qui peut le prévoir ?  
Et si la prophétie ne vient pas à se réaliser, laisserait-t-on cet enfant vivre comme tout le monde ? Naruto Uzumaki se trouvait à présent dans le monde ignoble de la vie...

Huit ans plus tard.

« Maître Hokage, croyez vous que le petit Naruto est réellement mort ?  
_Il faut bien y croire, son petit corps est enterré.  
_Mais jamais il n'aurait pu mourir !  
_Calme-toi Kakashi! Tu sais, Kyubi est une force extrême et pour un nouveau-né c'est beaucoup en supporter. »

* * *

_Monsieur, c'est qui Kyubi ? Demanda doucement une élève de l'académie.  
_Qui ... qui t'en a parlé Sakura ? Répondit, gêné, le professeur Iruka.  
_Kyubi est un démon qui a autrefois dévasté notre village depuis maintenant huit ans. Et depuis ce jour atroce nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. S'exclama un garçon.  
_Ho ! Sas'ke-kun ! Tu es le meilleur! Tu sais toujours tout ! Cria la jeune fille.

* * *

Une fois de plus Naruto se réveilla dans cet endroit lugubre, puant et très humide.  
Pour seul meuble un lit et une couverture sans oublier une toilette. Deux fois par jour un homme cagoulé entrait et lui déposait de la nourriture, dont il devait se contenter pour subvenir à sa fin.  
Ayant appris à parler en écoutant ces hommes cagoulés, son vocabulaire restait des moins riches.  
Quelques fois, il se plaçait debout et bougeait dans tous les sens, comme pour combattre.  
Il lui arrivait de se battre contre un mur, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Mais la solitude rend fou, c'est bien connu.

A cet instant il venait de se lever et de commencer à marcher en rond dans la petite pièce.  
Son passe-temps favori car il n'a rien d'autre à faire.  
« Salut le môme.  
_Bonjour, je peux avoir un livre aujourd'hui ?  
_Attends, je reviens. »  
L'homme partit en direction de la porte. Pendant deux minutes il s'absenta pour revenir un ouvrage à la main.  
Naruto le pris et examina la couverture.  
Il lu le titre.  
« Phase terminal. Ça veut dire quoi ?  
_Comprend toi-même! J'suis pas baby-sitteur. »  
L'homme sortit rapidement, laissant par terre un plateau composé d'un yaourt et d'une pomme.  
Le seul repas avant celui du soir.  
Rapidement le petit Naruto commença à lire le livre. Du haut de ses huit ans, il n'y comprenait rien.  
D'ailleurs, si celui-ci y comprenait quelque chose à son âge, il serait un petit génie.  
Comprendre un thriller, quelle belle prestation pour un enfant! D'autant plus que celui-ci ne savait pas bien parler! Voilà pourquoi il cherchait à se cultiver en lisant.  
Mais rien ne pouvait y faire. Il n'avait pas reçu l'éducation de parents dignes et plus rien ne pouvait le remplacer.

* * *

**Voila tout premier chapitre. =D**  
**J'espère qu'il vous plait ;D**

**Désolé pour les gens qui suivait l'autre fiction que j'avais commencé mais j'ai du l'arrêté ^^**

**Je tient tout particulièrement à remercié KYUBI18( auteur de 3 fiction allez y !! ) qui m'a corriger mes énormes fautes !! XD**

**Bisous && laissez une tit' review ;)  
**


	2. Chapitre 2 l'abus

A la lueur dansante d'une bougie l'homme camouflé faisait vagabonder ces doigts au fil de ces envies sur le corps de la jeune fille qu'il a pris comme proie d'une nuit.

Ce laissant allez à son grès la jeune fille d'un autre village pousser de nombreux cris d'excitation.

Il la regarda sérieusement, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas du cinéma. Aurait-il déjà fait autant envie à une femme ?

* * *

Dans la cave se trouvait Naruto maintenant âgé de dix-sept ans.

Toujours à faire les cents pas dans sa petite chambre comme à son jeune âge.

Avec l'âge il avait mûrit et grandi, mais son vocabulaire n'était toujours pas se qu'il devrait être. Pourtant il c'est beaucoup amélioré tout seule dans cette petite pièce sombre. Si bien que parfois il se pose la question pourquoi est-il ici.

Souvent il se surprend à entendre beaucoup de gémissement venant d'un autre monde, celui de la lumière. Mais il s'interroge toujours sur ce don sa pouvait-être.

Évidemment il n'avait pas oublié son éternel thriller. Il l'avait gardé et relu tellement de fois qu'il pouvait le connaître par cœur.

Impossible de récupéré un autre livre, Naruto est condamné à relire se livre jusqu'à sa mort.

Sauf si il trouvait un moyen de sortir de cet endroit lugubre, se qui se trouve impossible pour lui. Impossible non, mais dur. Il ne se doute pas un instant qu'il se trouve enfermé. Dans sa petite tête blonde, il pense que tout le monde est dans le même cas que lui. Pourtant il est loin de se douter qu'au village tout le monde le croit mort.

* * *

L'homme à la cagoule relâcha l'étreinte qu'il avait sur la jeune femme. Tout deux était épuisé, au point de ne plus avoir de souffle.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment et pour finir la jeune femme se leva, se rhabilla doucement et partit.

Sous un regard qui ne parait pas déstabilisé il la regarde partir, comme chacune des filles qui ont défilé ici.

Mais une seule ici aurait pu faire monté une étincelle de bonheur en son coeur, mais celle-ci c'est enfui loin de lui et ne veux plus le revoir.

" Kurenai, tu me manques " souffla t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Naruto attendit que les cris eurent cessés pour reprendre la lecture de son éternel livre. Jamais il ne s'en était lassé. Chaque fois que celui-ci pouvait lire se livre, il cherchait démesurément la signification des mots. Son petit cerveau futile réussit à déchiffrer bons nombres de mots inconnus à ses yeux, mais beaucoup resté encore dans l'ombre.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'eut pas envie de lire. Il reposa le livre à côté de son seul matelas et se leva.

Doucement il se regarda de bas en haut, comme si, il venait de se transformer en Tommyknocker comme dans le roman de Stephen King.

Or ce n'était pas le cas.

Habillé d'un simple pantalon de sport gris, vieux et déchiré, il regarda son torse si fin, si maigre. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Si on pouvait croire qu'il avait des os. La forme de ceux-ci ne le laissait pas croire. Fin comme une baguette, la peau les recouvrant, au moindre choc ils se retrouveraient cassés. Mais jamais encore ils n'ont eu à recourir au choc.

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers ce que l'on pouvait appeler des jambes. En l'occurrence les jambes de ce garçon étaient aussi épaisses que le majeur d'une main. Anorexique peut-on dire. Pourtant, nul n'est sa faute. Il a vécu dix-sept ans dans cet endroit clos sans jamais manger quoi que ce soit qui puissent être bon et pourtant il est encore là. Il y aurait peu de monde qui survivrait.

L'homme rentra violemment dans la pièce arrachant Naruto de sa contemplation. Il le regarda quelques secondes. Puis il referma la porte.

Un hoquet sortit de la bouche de l'homme suivit d'une démarche maladroite et zigzaguante.

Naruto ne comprenait pas le fait qu'il marche de travers, que beaucoup de hoquet sortait de sa bouche et qu'il soit rouge au niveau du visage.

Il le regarda bizarrement et s'éloigna le plus possible de l'homme.

Cet homme était saoul. Et dieu c'est les ravages de l'alcool, sur un homme qui n'en a jamais bu de sa vie.

Il s'approcha doucement de Naruto, celui-ci essayait de fuir, mais dans une pièce de dix mètres carré cela s'en trouve impossible.

" Ne me fuis pas Naru-hic-to.

_Je ...ne..."

Il attrapa le pauvre garçon sans défense, le poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Resserrent son étreinte au niveau de ces pieds, Naruto n'avais aucun choix que de se laissez faire. Pourtant, il continua à lutter, avec on ne sait qu'elle force qu'il n'a pas. L'homme continua son jeu en lui enlevant c'est habit un par un, tout en scrutant les moindres détails du corps du garçon.

Brutalement et violemment il arracha ses propres habits. Tout deux se retrouvèrent nu.

Naruto continua de se débattre, laissant des marques sur le corps de son agresseur.

Mais rapidement l'homme reprit le dessus, retourna Naruto et pénétra avec une vitesse et une agressivité sans nom en Naruto.

Celui-ci cria de toutes ses forces, s'abattant lâchement sur le sol comme un vieux chiffon. Il se retira du garçon, le regarda dans les yeux et comprenant son acte, il partit en courant laissant un Naruto inerte, mais traumatisée.

Difficilement il se releva, mais retomba par terre, le nez contre le carrelage frais et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Une fois calmé il prit son pantalon et l'enfila. Dans une rage incontrôlable et sans s'en rendre compte, une queue de Kyubi fit son apparition.

Très rapidement et sans le comprendre il brisa le mur en face de lui pour se retrouver face à l'homme portant une cagoule qui ne l'avait plus.

Une bataille commença qui dura tellement de temps qu'on croirait qu'elle ne finirait pas est pourtant alors que l'homme lança son ultime attaque, Naruto se sentit embrumer, la queue de Kyubi disparue et il tomba à même le sol, laissant apparaître un visage blanc comme feuille, du sang lui sortir de la bouche et des entailles partout sur son corps.

L'homme se pencha sur le petit corps frêle de Naruto, l'examina et en déduit qu'il était mort.

* * *

Coucou les gens =D

Nouveau chapitre ;D Chui fière de moi, les fautes devraient être limités ;)

En plus je l'ai fait plus long que le 1 encore mieux. J'espère que vous allez aimé et si sa vous intéresse je tient une autre fiction sur : .com sans stars ni anime ni rien, sortit tout droit de mon imagination les persos ;o

Voila ;)

Bisous

Keii


	3. Chapitre 3 la lumière

Encore penché sur le corps inerte du jeune garçon, l'homme se tenait les tempes, réfléchissant à un moyen de le faire disparaître sans éveiller les soupçons. Il se releva doucement et partit se prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint cinq minutes plus tard, aucune idée en tête, il décida de le remettre à la cave, en attendant de le faire disparaître.

Allongez à même le sol, Naruto gisait par terre, inconscient ou mort.

Plus probable qu'il soit mort qu'inconscient, mais ne sais-t-on jamais ce que le destin nous réserve.

Il marche doucement, sur des fines gouttelettes déposées sur le sol, Naruto se dirige vers l'ombre.

L'endroit le plus sombre de cet endroit dont il ne connaît pas le nom.

« Réveille-toi gamin, je me meurs.

_Qui parle à moi ?

_Gamin... La voix se tue un moment. Ne te déambule plus, laisse-moi me demeurer en toi.

_Quoi qui ...

_Ne jaspine plus, présentement je me trouve en toi, or cette partie de toi meurs, ne la laisse pas défaillir. Bat toi. »

Naruto ne comprenais pas la moitié des mots que cette ' chose' raconté, mais il savait qu'il devait rester en vie, pourquoi ? Pour un jour pouvoir voir la lumière extérieure, voir le monde qui peuple ces terres. A présent il le savait, il se trouve qu'il était le seul à n'avoir jamais vu la lumière. Et bien qu'en ayant défoncé le mur, la lumière ne fût toujours pas là.

Les yeux exorbités de Naruto s'ouvrirent avec une vitesse hallucinante. Il regarda doucement autour de lui pour ne voir que cette cave au mur défoncé. Il pencha sa tête vers son corps pour voir un chakra rouge s'emparer de lui. Pris de peur il voulut se lever, mais retomba.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas bouger. Ne préférant pas s'écrouler de douleur il écouta cette voix ressemblant plus à un animal qu'à quelqu'un d'humain.

Bizarrement il sentit toutes ses douleurs disparaître.

Alors, il retenta de se leva, ce qui eut un succès franc.

Posément il avança vers le mur explosé, levant ses jambes graciles devant les grava de pierres qui assaillent le salon.

Avec bestialité, l'homme se retourna est entrevu Naruto.

« Que fais-tu la ? S'écria l'homme très surpris.

_Je viens me venger. Dit une voix que l'homme ne connaissait pas. »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Naruto qui parlait en cet instant. Il pensa que celui-ci était possédé.

Possédé par une chose qui lui en veut. Près à tout pour le tuer.

Tellement possédé par la vengeance que Naruto s'élança vers l'homme pour finir la bataille déjà commencé.

A présent Naruto avait mis à terre l'homme qui n'était plus cagoulé.

Il fixa le visage charnu de cet homme.

Celui-ci avait les yeux de couleur brune, des traits de visage plissés et une barbiche noire.

Laissant l'homme inerte, il partit en dehors de la maison.

La pluie battait son plein et Naruto fût vite trempé.

Il marchait rapidement dans les ruelles désertes. L'heure n'était pas propice aux ballades, étant donné qu'il était cinq heures du matin. De plus la pluie battante et les orages commençaient à tonner.

Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le tolérer. Ce monde est encore plus atroce que celui de l'ombre pensa-t-il.

Quelques fines larmes commencèrent à couler se mêlant à la pluie.

Il s'arrêta de courir, épuisé, à bout de souffle, il tomba devant une grande bâtisse orange.

A bout de force il se laissa choir devant ne pensant plus à l'orage qui lui faisait tant peur, ne pensant plus à cette pluie qui le glaçait jusqu'au sang.

Tsunade se leva comme chaque matin à six heures quarante-cinq. Et comme tous les matins, elle allait marcher dehors, avant son grand travail de la journée.

En descendant les escaliers elle manqua de tomber puis se rattrapa à la barrière.

Une fois descendue elle ouvrit les grandes portes de la bâtisse.

Ce qu'elle vue la choqua.

Un petit garçon était inerte sur le sol, trempé et grelottant. Elle ne lui donnait pas plus que quatorze ans.

Son corps était chétif, ses yeux fermés paraissaient cernés, ses cheveux devaient être d'un blond doré, mais maintenant il n'était que blond sale.

Elle le souleva délicatement pour ne pas le brusquer est remonta au bureau.

Elle l'installa sur un lit puis lui enleva son pantalon trempé.

Ensuite elle regarda le corps du garçon. Plein de marque et de fatigue. On voyait ses os.

Elle lui mit deux couvertures pour qu'il n'ai pas froid est s'en alla vers la pièce juste à côté, son bureau.

Il faut qu'elle attende Shizune. Pour l'instant elle ne peut rien faire pour ce garçon tant qu'elle ne connaît pas son identité. Peut-être qu'il vient du village voisin ? Mais étrangement, il ressemblait à un petit garçon qu'elle avait connu, mais ce n'était pas possible.

Shizunefît son apparition que bien plus tard. Mais le garçon dormait toujours à point fermé.

Tsunade s'empressa d'expliquait ce qui c'était passé. Shizune ce précipita dans la pièce à côté pour regarder le corps du garçon.

« Shizune, savais vous qui est-ce ?

_Non, mais peut-être est-il dans nos registres ?

_Pourrait tu cherchais pendant que je surveille son comportement ? »

Shizune partit vérifier toutes les bases de données que le village possédé.

Elle commença par les données récentes, mais rien n'y figurait sur cet individu.

Elle décida de chercher la naissance.

Elle chercha il y a treize, quatorze et quinze ans. Mais elle ne trouva rien.

Quand alors elle allait chercher dans les événements passés elle tomba sur un dossier inscrit « Naruto Uzumaki » en rouge et barré.

N'ayant jamais vu ce dossier elle l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'il comportait.

Elle y trouva la photo d'un bébé qui venait de naître est un circulaire.

« Naruto Uzumaki fût confié à Azuma, quelques jours après Azuma déposa un rapport concernant la mort du petit Naruto. Il nous montra son corps, nous en déduisons qu'il n'a pas survécu à Kyubi. S'il devait-être encore vivant il serait âgé de dix-sept ans et aurais une marque au niveau du ventre. La marque de Kyubi. Ce ne sont que des intuitions, mais Kakashi Hatake pense que Naruto serait encore vivant. Ayant plusieurs fois fouiller chez Asuma, nous n'avons jamais retrouvé la trace d'un être vivant, nous en déduisons donc qu'il est bel et bien mort.

Fin du compte rendu »

Shizune se précipita chez Tsunade. Elle lui montra le rapport et laissa la responsabilité à Tsunade de regarder elle-même si ce garçon était Naruto.

Elle souleva les couvertures lentement et regarda le corps du jeune homme. Elle descendit vers son bas ventre. C'est la qu'elle eut un petit sursaut. Elle se retourna vers Shizune et la regarda avec un air qui voulait tout dire

« C'est bien sa ?

_Oui… »

Tout deux regardèrent longuement Naruto en se posant un tas de questions. Mais la première idée que Tsunade eu sur le coup fût la convocation de Kakashi Hatake, présent dans le résumer fait par l'Hokage. Il devrait donc savoir des choses sur ce jeune garçon présumé mort de tous.

La porte du bureau toqua légèrement. Un « entrez » strident de fît entendre et une silhouette masculine passa l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bonjour Tsunade, pourquoi cette convocation d'urgence ?

_Vous verrez de vous-même, suivez-moi. »

Kakashi suivi Tsunade jusqu'une pièce dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité.

Il put voir quelqu'un allongé sur un lit.

« Voilà pourquoi vous avez été convoqué Kakashi ! »

Elle montra du doigt le lit ou gisait une personne.

Il s'avança rapidement vers le lit et aperçu la tête blonde qui y trônait. Sur le coup il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Regardant plus attentivement les traits du visage de ce jeune homme, il finit par comprendre et regarder Tsunade gravement.

« Est-il mort ?

_Non, je l'ai retrouvé couché devant ma battisse, il était faible, trempé et il a beaucoup de blessure corporelle, Shizune a cherché dans les registres et nous avons trouvé ceci. »

Elle tendit le papier écrit de la main du Hokage Sarutobi. Il le lut attentivement et fit les gros yeux.

« Et maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que vous savez de cet enfant Kakashi !

_Je ... bien je vais tout vous dire. »

Il pris un air terrifié et commença son amer récit.

« Naruto Uzumaki est né il y a dix-sept ans de ça. Le quatrième hokage à enfermé une bête qui raign...

_Tout ça je sais ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous soupçonniez qu'il n'était pas mort ! Cria Tsunade.

_Hé bien la légende. Je vais vous expliquer. Une légende dit qu'un garçon naîtra avec un démon. Ce démon va ravager son corps pendant dix-huit années et va finir par s'échapper du garçon le jour de ces dix-huit ans. Pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe pas et détruise les environs la légende dit qu'il faut tué le garçon où scellé le démon, mais pour cela oui faut un ninja de force redoutable. Un ninja tellement puissant qu'il serait capable de résister à l'attaque de ce démon.

_Mais personne n'ai capable ! Vociféra-t-elle. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est qu'une légende.

_Laissez-moi finir. Quelque mois avant c'est dix-huit ans le garçon verra sa force décuplé.

Voilà le signe que la prophétie est réelle. Et savez-vous qui gardez prisonnier Naruto ?

Je nomme Azuma ! Naruto, pour s'échapper, aurait dû passé par Azuma et le seul moyen de battre Azuma c'est d'avoir sa force décuplé ! »

Tsunade ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, se laissant réfléchir.

_Est si comme vous le dite cette prophétie s'avérer être vrai, que ferait-on ? Croyez-vous que moi, Tsunade, Hokage du village de Konoha, serait en mesure de scellé un démon dans le corps d'un garçon ?

_Vous toute seule, non, mais deux Sannins légendaires de Konoha oui. Du moins, je le suppose.

_Deux sannins ? Mais cela est impossible ! Nous n'avons pas revu Jiraya depuis une vingtaine d'année !

_Et pourtant si nous voulons sauver Naruto, il faudra le retrouver.

_Attendons déjà qu'il se réveille. »

Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit que des murs blancs, ornait de tableaux qui n'avaient aucune signification pour lui. Deux couvertures étaient posées sur lui. Il les souleva et vit son corps nu en dessous.

Aucune présence. Il se leva et partit en direction du bureau de Tsunade.

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il les détailla du regard.

« Naruto ! S'écria Tsunade.

_Comment va tu ? Demanda Kakashi. »

Mais Naruto ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Il se déplaça jusqu'au mur opposé pour regarder les portraits de tous les Hokages. Il resta béa devant ces portraits.

« Naruto ? »

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

Tsunade commença à bouillonner intérieurement. Elle détestait qu'un garçon ne lui réponde pas.

Naruto fît face aux personnes devant lui est s'assit par terre.

Kakashi se leva et s'accroupie devant Naruto.

«Tu sais Naruto, je veux bien comprendre que tu ne parles pas, tu es encore traumatisée, c'est concevable, mais sache que nous ne pourront pas t'aider comme ça. » Dit Kakashi sur un ton léger.

Naruto regarda Kakashi puis détourna la tête. Les seuls mots qu'il pût comprendre furent :

Comprendre que tu ne parles pas et nous pourrons t'aider.

« Tsuande, je me demande s'il comprend ce que je dis ...

_Je ne pense pas, vous savez s'il se refuse à nous parler, je crois qu'il va falloir le mettre avec quelqu'un qui déteste parler.

_Pardon ?

_Hé bien ! C'est très simple, Naruto ne voudra pas nous parler, car nous avons trop de ressemblance avec Azuma ! Si nous lui donnons un compagnon de son âge, peut-être qu'il parlera ! Et je sais déjà très bien avec qui le mettre.

_Avec qui compté vous le mettre ?

_Votre meilleur élèves sensei ! »

* * *

"Les bêtes ont inconsciemment le désir d'être humaines quand les hommes ont consciemment le désir d'être des bêtes."

* * *

Voilà chers lecteurs ! Un nouveau chapitre ;D

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant !! =D

Laissez-moi une petite review si vous avez du coeur ! XD

(Fière d'avoir fait un chapitre long !)

Bisous

Keii


	4. Chapitre 4 Rencontre avec ce garçon

Naruto, qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps étais encore nu, se trouvais vêtu d'un pantalon trop grand ainsi que d'un t-shirt où il nageait dedans. Dans ces habits il ne ressemblait à rien mais c'est mieux que rien.

Les habits que naruto portait venaient de Kakashi. Sasuke ne pouvais ce libéré avant le soir à cause d'une mission qui se finissait qu'au soir. Il ne savait encore rien de ce qui l'attendait chez l'hokage, heureusement pour lui.

De toute l'après-midi Naruto n'avais point parlé. Il était resté assis devant le bureau de Tsunade, regardant divers objets. Il toucha à tout dans ce bureau. Sous le regard mécontent de Tsunade qui se devait de le laisser faire.

Quelqu'un toqua légèrement à la porte ce qui fit sursauté Naruto.

Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce.

Voyant le monde dans la pièce il ne s'étonnera pas si on lui confiait une nouvelle mission dangereuse, comme celle qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner depuis plusieurs temps.

« Encore une mission. Dit-il sur un ton blasé.

_Pas tout à fait. Commença Kakashi, regardant Naruto. »

Il prit du bras le jeune homme et partit de la pièce pour lui expliquer sa « mission »

« Ta vue le garçon à terre ? C'est ça ta mission.

_Hein ? Escorter ?

_Non … ne t'énerve pas, c'est une décision de Tsunade, mais tu dois garder ce garçon. »

Kakashi attendais une réaction de Sasuke, mais rien, il regardait Kakashi comme s'il attendait qu'on lui acquiesce que c'était une blague.

« Vous voulez que je m'occupe d'un môme de douze ans ?! S'écria-t-il.

_Pas tout à fait douze ans, enfaîte il a le même âge que toi. »

Sasuke n'en cru pas un mot, ce garçon, au visage d'enfant étais âgé de dix-sept ans.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je dois m'occuper de lui. Vociféra-t-il. »

Kakashi commença son amer récit sur la vie de Naruto. Sasuke resta de marbre pendant tout le récit, mais à la fin il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un éternel « fais chier »

_Ecoute Sasuke, je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir, mais ce garçon ne parle à personne et nous pensions que tu serait le mieux placé ! Alors, s'il te plait, fait le parler, nous avons à tous prix besoin de lui sinon... il pourrait mourir, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. J'aimerais aussi que tu le forme, pour qu'il soit ninja...

_Vous en demander beaucoup, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Sasuke et Kakashi revinrent au bureau de Tsunade.

_Je supose que vous avez rien d'autre à me dire ?

_Rien du tout, tu l'enmene avec toi, mais sois le plus " sympa" possible avec lui ! Tsunade s'accentua sur le mot sympa pour bien lui faire comprendre.

Naruto regardait la scène curieux et ne comprenant rien de tout ce qui se passait.

_Bon tu viens Naruto ?

Naruto regarda Sasuke intrigué et soudainement il se leva pour aller s'aggriper au bras de Sasuke qui celui-ci surpris du geste, secoua son bras pour faire finalement tombé Naruto.

_Désolé...

Naruto regarda Sasuke d'un air de chien battue, celui-ci décida donc d'aider Naruto à se lever.

Ils sortirent du bureau de tsunade sous le regard inquiet de tout le monde. La question du jour était si Sasuke n'allais pas craquer et faire quelque chose de mal envers Naruto. Tout le monde au village étais au courant que notre Sasuke était capable de choses horribles, mais personne ne savait qu'il pouvait faire le bonheur. Personne n'a encore eu la chance de goûter au nouveau Sasuke amélioré, depuis qu'il est revenu de chez Orochimaru. Il préfère s'isoler chez lui, regarder des films et faire des missions périlleuses, sa vie n'est que peu intéressante. Quelques fois quand il arrive qu'il sorte, ce n'est seulement que pour aller manger un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku. Il essaye de s'éloigner le plus possible de la rue et de sa vertu, qui l'empoissonne pour mieux l'achever avec une balle perdue. Il préfère volé de ses propre elle sans se faire plumé. Tel est la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Tout le contraire de Naruto qui lui noie en silence chacun des rêves qu'il a. Personne ne savais qu'il saignait, mais aujourd'hui le voilà le même prince au combat pour gagner la victoire et il se battra jusqu'au bout. Partit de rien il deviendra quelqu'un. Personne n'a dit qu'il n'avait pas sa place, maintenant à chaque fois qu'il tombera il se relèvera, jusqu'à rester debout. Plus rien n'arrête un moral d'acier.

Il est bien conscient qu'il a besoin d'aide, il est très bien conscient qu'il faut qu'il parle, mais c'est bien trop dur et il n'en a pas envie. Il sait très bien que les gens la-bas ne le comprendrons pas à cause de son langage, mais il faut que quelqu'un arrive à comprendre son histoire. Il a par-dessus tout envie de vivre normalement mais en attendant ce moment, il faudra prendre les devants, qu'il garde toutes ces chances, qu'il y crois, croire en tout ce qui lui reste, est trouvé cette personne qui le comprendra et qui croira en lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant la sublime demeure Uchiwa.

-Beau. Dit doucement Naruto.

-Tu a dit quelque chose ?

Naruto regarda Sasuke et détourna sa tête pour ne pas faire facce à ce regard. Naruto rentra le premier dans la demeure, il regarda tout autour de lui pour ne voir que des objets bizarres, dans un style très noir. Ce qui n'étonnerait personne vue le look de Sasuke.

Celui-ci réfléchi un instant où il allait faire dormir son hôte. Il se décida à le faire dormir dans la chambre d'amis la plus près de sa chambre, par précaution.

Etant déjà dix-neuf heures, il montra rapidement les lieux à Naruto qui ne bronchait toujours pas puis il lui fit par de son envie d'aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku. Naruto ne savais absolument pas ce que pouvait être des ramens mais, si c'était le garçon au visage beau qui lui disait, il ne refuserait pas. Naruto avait décidé de surnommé ainsi son compagnon, car il trouvait qu'il avait un très beau visage, mais n'ayant pas d'autre vocabulaire ça ne donnait pas grand-chose mais sa suffisait à Naruto.

-Bienvenue ! lança Ichiraku.

-Bonjour, je ramène un nouveau, servez nous mes ramens habituels.

-Ho ! Bien sûr, comment s'appelle ce jeune homme ? Il s'adressa à Naruto.

_Naruto. Lança Sasuke.

Bien sûr la réponse ne venait pas de Naruto qui ne parlait toujours pas.

-Comme l'ingrédient dans les ramens ! Et il posa les deux bols de ramen sur la table.

Sasuke commença doucement ses ramens tandis que Naruto engloutie les siens avec une vitesse incroyable. Sasuke de repaya un bol à Naruto, vu la faible corpulence de celui-ci il lui devait bien ça. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'au vingtième bol, où Naruto fît enfin un signe d'arrêt. Sasuke regarda misérablement son porte-feuille pour constater qu'il ne lui restait pas grand-chose.

Il lâcha un bref au revoir est s'en alla vers chez lui pour une fin de soirée ennuyeuse, même en compagnie de quelqu'un. Pour une fois il était content que quelqu'un étais en sa compagnie, mais si cette personne ne veut guerre parler, cela ne l'intéresse pas. Dire que pour une fois il c'était dit se faire un ami.

A quelque mètre de chez lui, une voix suraiguë se fit entendre dans toute la rue déserte.

-SAS'KE-KUN ! TU M'AS MANQUER ! Cria une jeune fille au cheveux rose bonbon.

-Depuis hier... dit-il blazer.

-Ho ! Qui est se jeune homme derrière toi ?

Il se retourna pour voir un Naruto apeuré et pétrifié par cette erreur de la nature qu'est Sakura.

-Un garçon dont je dois m'occuper, il dort chez moi, car nous venons de le trouver, bref longue histoire, tu demandera à Tsunade-sama. Moi je dois rentrer regarde- le il a peur !

-IL VA DORMIR CHEZ TOI ?! cria-t-elle encore une fois.

Naruto refis un bon et s'agrippa au bras de Sasuke en tremblant. Voyant la détresse de naruto il prit sa main et courut vers sa maison. Mais avant qu'il est put arrivé devant la porte Sakura l'agrippa et se posta devant lui.

-Sasuke ne serais-tu pas GAY ? Elle insista bien sûr le mot Gay. Je suis sûr que tu sort avec ce jeune homme ! Cria-t-elle les larmes qui commençais à coulées.

Sasuke ne put se retenir et envoya son coup-de-poing en plein dans la face de Sakura qui pleura davantage.

Naruto qui avais encore une emprise sur la main de Sasuke la relâcha et partit en courant. Il déteste la violence.

Sasuke se mit à courir du plus vite qu'il put pour rattraper le garçon. Au bout de dix minutes de course, Naruto s'étala de tout son long dans une rue sans issue et très sombre. A présent il pleuvait fort, encore une chose que Naruto n'aimais pas.

Sasuke s'avança doucement vers Naruto.

-Tu n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi, je veux juste te protéger. Il s'étonna lui-même de ces mots.

Naruto recula encore un peu plus jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière lui. Sasuke courut dans la direction de Naruto et le plaqua contre le mur. A présent Naruto ne bougeait plus, il avait devant lui un visage d'ange à moins de cinq centimètres de son visage. Sasuke se pencha doucement vers l'épaule de Naruto puis remonta vers l'orreille.

-Naruto, à présent il va falloir qu'on s'entende bien, sinon je ne collaborerais pas, ma tu compris ? Dit doucement Sasuke.

Naruto hocha de la tête doucement. Sasuke se poussa de Naruto violemment, il attrapa son bras et le fit volé jusque lui.

- Et maintenant tu viens chez moi !

Tout deux rentrèrent trempé mouillant par la même occasion le sublime tapis de Sasuke.

-Quand te décidera tu à parler ? Je commence à en avoir marre.

Naruto commençais à douter sur la bonté de cet être et ne savais plus s'il devait où non se confier à lui.

Mais en attendant il savait que dormir lui ferais du bien.

Sasuke monta montrer sa chambre à Naruto est le laissa s'installer pour dormir. Pendant ce temps Sasuke pris sa douche, enfila un bas de pyjama, il resta torse nu et il se mit au lit. Mais rapidement une tête jaune apparu dans sa chambre ce qui le gêna.

- Mais sort ! Ha heu ... t'aurais besoin de te doucher, ben écoute c'est la porte à côté de ta chambre.

Naruto regarda bizarrement Sasuke. Alors, il se leva et alla montré la salle de bain à Naruto.

-Attend je te cherche un pyjama.

Naruto contempla la baignoire, jamais il n'avait vu ça. Sasuke revient très vite avec un bas de pyjama qu'il pense trop grand pour Naruto.

-Ok mon vieux, on m'avait prévenu, une baignoire c'est pour se laver !

Naruto resta perplexe devant cette réponse. Alors, Sasuke remplit la baignoire d'eau est fit comprendre à Naruto qu'il fallait de laver.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard Naruto ressortit, tant bien que mal, propre, les cheveux d'un blond doré, un visage éclatant malgré la maigreur et une sublime fraîcheur. Il alla enfin dans son lit.

Chacun dans leurs lits ils purent s'endormirent paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'un orage fît son apparition. Sasuke se réveilla mais, se rendormit tout de suite.

Quant à Naruto il était sous sa couverture, tout tremblant.

Un éclaire venait d'apparaître.

Naruto courut dans la chambre d'un Sasuke endormit et se glissa à ces côtés sans le réveiller.

Le lendemain matin Sasuke se réveilla tant bien que mal est regarda son réveil, six heures dix-neuf du matin. Il soupira tourna la tête et se rendormit. Tout d'un coup il rouvrit les yeux et gueula.

-Wo !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la Naruto ?

Naruto se réveilla est regarda Sasuke sans lui parler.

-Bordel... tu parleras donc jamais ! Et puis sort de mon lit merde !

Il poussa doucement Naruto pour lui faire comprendre de descendre, mais celui-ci étais très borné à rester et il s'agrippa donc au bras de Sasuke.

- Mais tu va me lâcher ! Naruto bordel !

-Peur...

Sasuke regarda Naruto et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

-Ta peur de quoi ?

-Vais raconter tout à toi.

* * *

Voila people , un nouveau chapitre =D

Alors il vous plais ?

Impréssions ? Bisous


End file.
